phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Isabella and Phineas's relationship
Isabella Garcia-Shapiro has a huge crush on her neighbor and best friend Phineas Flynn. She has romantic daydreams about him and believes she will one day marry him. However, Phineas's feelings for Isabella are somewhat unclear, although his feelings seem to have gone from completely oblivious to romantic as time passes. ("Candace's Big Day", "Comet Kermillian", "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!".) Isabella's Opinion of Phineas Isabella has a huge crush on Phineas. It is currently unknown how or why she fell in love with Phineas. She uses her position as Fireside Girls troop leader to stay near him and assist with his Big Ideas, under the guise of earning the "Help Thy Neighbor" patch among other more specific patches. Although she usually just speaks to him as a friend, she occasionally attempts to flirt with him and cutely greets him with the phrase "Whatcha doin'?" almost every time they first see each other each day. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "The Fast and the Phineas", "The Beak" "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" "Canderemy") Sometimes she gets carried away with her feelings and daydreams, resulting in accidental confessions of her affection. She has even directly referred to Phineas as "The very thing I live for." One of her fantasies involves Phineas becoming a flying centaur and them riding off together. She is a little annoyed that Phineas focuses so much on his projects instead of noticing how she feels about him. She is also known for fantasizing about their marriage.("Comet Kermillian", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", "Candace's Big Day", "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap") Isabella also jumps to Phineas's defense when he is in danger or insulted. She doesn't seem to care when Phineas uses her catch phrase, though she gets upset whenever someone else does. She is sometimes saddened because Phineas doesn't notice her and doubts his feelings for her ("The Beak, Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Raging Bully", "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "Gaming the System", "Thaddeus and Thor", "I Scream, You Scream", "At the Car Wash", "That Sinking Feeling", "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!, "Out of Toon", "Suddenly Suzy") Phineas' Opinion of Isabella Phineas usually seems oblivious to Isabella's feelings. He enjoys being around her as a friend. However, he often shows signs that he likes her as more than a friend, much like she does for him. He sees love from a formulaic point of view, trying to recreate it like one of his projects. Whenever she hints at her crush to him, he either misinterprets the comment as platonic or gets confused. One example is when Isabella invites him to the "Night of the Falling Stars Girl's Choice Dance" as her date, Phineas brings Ferb to the event as well, possibly assuming she meant all three of them would go together as friends. ("That Sinking Feeling", "Out to Launch", "The Fast and the Phineas", "Run Away Runway", "Comet Kermillian", "Candace's Big Day", "Canderemy") Phineas can be seen to believe that Isabella is very cute, to the point of having to recalibrate his "Cute Tracker" to keep it from confusing Isabella for Meap. Phineas has also shown concern for Isabella's safety and rescued her on occasion. He seems to have trouble lying to Isabella; when trying to lie, he rubs or scratches his ear and speaks nervously, yet he casually lies with ease to both Linda and Candace (Although he may not even know he is lying, since these lies are usually caused by the ambiguity of the question). He is shown to not be nervous whenever Isabella asks him to go any where with her, and does not seem to be surprised when she hugs or taps him, like when she hugs him from behind or when she momentarily tries to rest her hand on his shoulder. Phineas sometimes appears to be bored while going over the Big Ideas, but when he talks with Isabella, he seems happier ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "Canderemy"). On his birthday Phineas states that he enjoys being around the people he loves while he says this a tear runs down Isabella's face. This may mean that Phineas may like her now as more than a friend. ("Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!") However considering the ambiguity of his usage of "love" it may only mean that he enjoys being with his closest friends. ("The Chronicles of Meap", "Gaming the System", "Hide and Seek", "The Beak", "Oh, There You Are, Perry", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Last Train to Bustville", "Canderemy") Phineas also worries Isabella will get hurt when giant Buford comes up to her. ("Gaming The System"). Phineas may have romantic feelings for Isabella because after Isabella kisses him, he seems quite pleased. He then tries to stop Carl from shooting the Amenisia-Inator, by yelling "Wait! Wait! Wait!", possibly because he doesn't want to forget the kiss, or wanted to return the feelings, but he is unsuccessful. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") It is currently unknown if he will make any romantic advances in the future. Phineas' Big Ideas for Isabella Many of Phineas's Big Ideas are actually wild projects for Isabella, and sometimes to a greater extent the Fireside Girls, however this may not mean anything considering that he has also made projects for Baljeet, Buford, Candace, his Mom and to some extent Irving. For instance: *Phineas made a giant ice cream sundae for her after she had her tonsils removed ("I Scream, You Scream"). *When Isabella's dog Pinky swallowed her sash, he and Ferb built a shrinking submarine to retrieve it ("Journey to the Center of Candace"). *Isabella was telling Buford how Table Soccer could be the biggest game in the world and girls could still beat boys when she realizes that was what to do for the day and Phineas almost immediately replied that he was on it. ("Got Game?") *On the day Isabella got hiccups, Phineas convinced Ferb and his friends to build a haunted house to scare them out of her, and he dedicated the whole day to her. He also held her hand all the time going through the haunted house alone.("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"). *Phineas built a "Rainbow-inator" for Isabella when he thought she expressed a desire to see a rainbow, having never seen one before. When she clarified that she wanted to see a unicorn, Phineas decided that he and Ferb would find her one the next day ("Hail Doofania"). *Phineas held a game show so Isabella and the Fireside girls could get their broadcasting patches ("Let's Take a Quiz"). *Phineas and Ferb assisted Isabella and the Fireside Girls in building the world's most elaborate automated car wash when they needed to save the Star-nose mole through means of fund-raising ("At the Car Wash"). *Phineas asked Isabella what patch she and the Fireside Girls haven't earned yet. She tells him it was a Rodeo Clown Patch so he and Ferb held a robot rodeo for them to earn it ("Robot Rodeo"). *Phineas saw Isabella was sad when they weren't able to get their Desert Tracking Patch due to the rain, he and Ferb quickly made a bio-sphere to help them along with earning other patches ("The Great Indoors"). Romantic Moments * Phineas held Isabella's hand as they went through Phineas and Ferb's haunted house designed to scare away her worst case of hiccups ever ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"). * Phineas has had to recalibrate his "Cute Tracker" so as to cancel out Isabella's perceived "cuteness" ("The Chronicles of Meap"). * After singing Come Home, Perry, Phineas and the others rush up to their pet platypus, but, instead of hugging Perry, Isabella ended up hugging only Phineas ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"). * When Isabella was put into danger, Phineas was quick to come over and save her, carrying her in his arms he brought her to safety. Also for a brief second, Phineas took Isabella's hand and helped her in the robotic bug ("Hide and Seek"). * Phineas invited Isabella on the romantic cruise, he took her hand multiple times, causing her to blush once, plus they shared a "fun preserver" after the ship sank ("That Sinking Feeling"). * When Phineas worries about him being the reason for Santa Claus not coming to Danville, Isabella does her best to cheer him up. In the song Danville for Niceness, Phineas looks at Isabella endearingly as she sings a duet with him ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"). * Isabella sings City of Love to Phineas about what they could do in Paris, but Phineas was too busy thinking about how to repair their plane, hurting Isabella's feelings. When stranded on the island, Phineas gives up hope and sits with Isabella to watch the sunset, something she wanted. However, she realizes that they shouldn't give up and gives him a pep talk to follow through with the idea. After Isabella mentioned Ferb's map, Phineas was so inspired and excited that he hugged her saying, "Isabella, you're the best!" which left Isabella in a trance. Later, after everyone returned to Danville, Isabella ran up behind Phineas and hugged him, saying, "You guys are amazing!" While she is hugging him, Phineas looks over at her and smiles while holding both of her hands. When they sang Summer Belongs To You, they both held hands through a lot of the song, and they even danced together ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). * During the song We're Talkin All Terrain, Phineas and Isabella dance close to each other while Ferb and the others dance far from them ("The Secret of Success"). * Isabella wanders into their yard and sings Whatcha Doin', in which she states that he has no idea that everyday she comes over just to see him. In the song Rollercoaster, he looks at her slightly flirtatiously, however, he did look that way throughout most of the song. Also, throughout the lines "We go: Ah, ah, ah!", he seems to be leaning towards her and pulling her closer to him slightly on the "Ah, ah, ah!" ("Rollercoaster: The Musical!"). * Isabella decides that today is the day she will finally spend some time alone with Phineas. She asks him if he'd like to see the new Stumbleberry Finkbat movie, saying she can't invite Ferb because she "only has one extra ticket, and the movie has already sold out." Phineas says he will as soon as they are down with the day's project. However, problems arise and Isabella is repeatedly forced to wait. When it is finally time to go to the movie, a stray beam from Doofenshmritz's new invention, which cause to beings to fuse to each other, hits Phineas and Ferb, resulting in the two becoming one being. As a result, all three now can go to the movie, much to Isabella's disappointment, as Phineas and Ferb now count as one being ("Canderemy"). * While on the hot air balloons, Isabella's balloon is behind Phineas's. Isabella asks him what he's doing, seeing him fidgeting with something on his balloon. He explains that his wheel is broken, but stops mid-sentence because he hears something behind him. He turns around to see Isabella, who asks if he needs help fixing it. Phineas replies by asking her to hold the wheel still. Isabella immediately jumps on the opportunity and holds the wheel still, obviously overjoyed that she can put her arms around Phineas. Phineas doesn't seem to mind, and replies by saying she's holding it perfectly, partially hinting that he likes having her arms around him. Isabella smiles and replies with a common catchphrase from the show; "Yes, yes it is." Phineas and Isabella then stay in the same balloon together for the rest of the ride ("Last Train to Bustville"). * Phineas explains that the teleport function of his and Ferb's prototype cellphone, built for Candace, will "take you to the place or person you're trying to reach." He demonstrates this by asking Isabella to stand on the driveway, to which she willingly agrees. Phineas specifies Isabella's name to the phone, and is transported directly beside her - so close, in fact, their noses touch. Isabella asks Phineas what he's doing, to which Phineas responds "I'm transporting!" Neither flinch, pull their noses away, or appear flustered throughout the exchange. Isabella seems very pleased with the close contact - that is, until Phineas transports back to the garage and she angrily replies with a "Dang it!" ("Candace Disconnected"). * As the song Aerial Area Rug starts, Phineas reaches out for Isabella's hand to help her onto the flying carpet. They are also seen looking into each others eyes, lying down close to each other, or just sitting down together away from everyone else throughout the duration of the song ("Magic Carpet Ride"). * After thwarting 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirt'z plan, Carl was going to wipe the memories of everyone who found out that Perry was a secret agent using a machine called the "amnesia-inator". Isabella asks Major Monogram if the machine would make them forget everything that happened that day, he assures her of it, and she kisses Phineas. Phineas smiles and says her name, sounding pleasantly surprised. She then tells Carl to fire up the machine, much to the dissatisfaction of Phineas, who proceeds to cry out "Wait, wait, wait". This indicates that he wanted to remember this moment or to return his feelings for her, even if it were just for a moment. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension")Comic Con 2011 panel question During the search for Meap One of the moments Phineas clearly showed more-than-platonic feelings for Isabella occurred when the alien Meap arrived. When Meap crash-landed in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, Phineas proclaimed him to be " the most adorable thing in the world" and immediately decided that he and Ferb would help fix his spaceship. However, they lost track of Meap when he followed Candace to the Bango-Ru convention (with Meap thinking that Candace was also a security agent). In order to find him, Phineas created a "Cute Tracker" that used to be Ferb's old GPS device. Seeing this as an opportunity, Isabella tried to convince Phineas that she's cute too. Unfortunately, it constantly received a "cute interference" and Phineas inadvertently upsets her for saying that she wasn't the cause of the cute interference. Isabella immediately saw this as Phineas thinking that she wasn't cute, and got upset every time Phineas said that she wasn't causing the cute interference. Isabella finally told Phineas that she thought she might be the cause of the cute interference when he was having a hard time picking up Meap's cute signal inside Mitch's ship, but he then assured her that that was completely impossible and he explained that he knew her cuteness would disrupt Meap's signal and programmed the tracker to ignore her. To prove it to her, he reversed the system that prevented the Cute Tracker from recognizing Isabella. The machine then overloaded due to an excessively strong cute signal, showing that Phineas thinks Isabella is very cute. ("The Chronicles of Meap"). During Phineas and Ferb's career as "The Beak" The only moment (so far) where Isabella truly felt neglected by Phineas and doubted her feelings for him is when Phineas & Ferb unexpectedly became the new town superheroes, masquerading as "The Beak". Isabella wants to interview Phineas and Ferb to get a patch, however she misses them and has to do an alternate story on The Beak. Who she is unaware is actually Phineas and Ferb. She calls Phineas and was annoyed at him. He decides to tell her about he and Ferb being "The Beak", but is unable to at the time because of Khaka Peü Peü's interuption. Khaka Peü Peü then tells Phineas that he will get him through whats most important to him. This causes Phineas to tell Isabella after Khaka Peü Peü was defeated (in order to protect her) it could be believed that Phineas really cares about Isabella. Isabella swoons for "The Beak" many times during The Beak's Theme Song, not realizing that it was still Phineas she was swooning for. Isabella is upset and confused as to why Phineas keeps rejecting her and disappearing when she needs him. When Isabella climbs atop City Hall to take pictures, "The Beak" slams into the building, knocking her over the edge. Khaka Peü Peü then knocks a Bango-Ru billboard off an adjacent building leaving Phineas the dilemma of saving Isabella as she clings to the side of the building, slowly losing her grip, or saving the bystanders from the billboard. This is until Phineas jumps out of the suit and grabs her hand before she falls, leaving Ferb to dispatch the billboard. Later, Phineas then reveals that he was the Beak to her and apologizes for not telling her. She realizes that Phineas was just trying to protect her, and apologizes for doubting him. She flirts with Phineas in the end saying he's really brave. To which Phineas responds by noting she was brave too ("The Beak"). During their trip around the world During their trip around the world, Isabella tries to get Phineas to get in the spirit of being in the City of Love, but he is focused on using the stop in Paris to repair the plane. She expresses her feelings in a song, a bit despondent that Phineas is oblivious to the romantic nature of the city. When Phineas points out to Candace that he thought she and Jeremy would avail themselves of romantic nature of Paris, Isabella becomes extremely frustrated that he missed the point, snapping a pencil in the process. She then imagines her own head exploding when Phineas does the same with Ferb about him and Vanessa, causing Phineas a small amount of distress and/or puzzlement On their way back to Danville, the Baguette Boat falls completely apart, and they crash land on a deserted island with only a "big fat ox" for company. Desperate for a way off the island, all the while losing his cool, Phineas digs a huge hole in the sand in search for something useful. Buford's taunts don't help him. Isabella goes off alone and cries. Ferb walks up to her and hands her a handkerchief. Then she pours out her heart to Ferb, sobbing that she and Phineas were together in Paris and he didn't even notice her. She feels like giving up, and complains he won't even enjoy the beautiful sunset with her. At this moment Phineas runs up to her and suggests that they could build a tunnel under the ocean. He doesn't attempt this and instead he gives up, sits to the ground and says they can at least enjoy the beautiful sunset. Isabella sees that Phineas' spirit is broken, and something clicks in her head. She realizes that this wasn't the spectacular, confident boy she fell in love with and tells him angrily that he can't enjoy the sunset, because giving up wasn't part of his plan. Isabella reminds him of everything he did in his life, almost confessing about her crush on Phineas, and then mentions Ferb's map. Inspired, he cuts her off and hugs her, leaving her in a sort of trance. He then leaves her to get to work on their way to get off the island. Back in Danville, with only a second to spare, they make it just in time to beat the sun, and the other Fireside Girls have a welcome home party ready for them. Isabella hugs Phineas from behind, saying "You guys are amazing!". ''In response to this, Phineas holds her hands, looks back and smiles. A musical number breaks out, and Isabella and Phineas dance and sing a duet, ''Summer Belongs to You. Phineas often reaches over to hold her hand throughout the song and it seems he becomes even more comfortable touching her; however, this could just be a friendly gesture ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Potential Marriage When Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Candace time-traveled to the future, Candace's future daughter Amanda noted that Isabella looks like "Aunt Isabella". Thrilled, Isabella realized that she will marry into the Flynn-Fletcher family in 20 years and exclaimed to Candace that she must have married Phineas. However, Candace reminded her that she could have married Ferb, which sent Isabella into speechless shock ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). When Candace was planning her Aunt Tiana's wedding, Phineas said, "I got to have her plan my wedding. Ferb, make a note of it," Isabella interrupts with, "I got it," indicating that she intends to one day marry Phineas ("Candace's Big Day"). When Isabella helped create a digital video for Phineas' birthday, she created some digital editing voice for herself when Phineas' quoting: "We´ll-be-together-forever-Isabella" and "Isabella-will-you-marry-me?" ("Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!"). Gallery References Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Relationships